Bubbly
by Kitsune-ohime-sama
Summary: A few years after Sasuke has returned to the village, he has to embark on a possible one year or more recon mission in order to fully gain the trust of the village. Problem? How his lover Naruto will take it. Shounen-ai SasuNaru More warnings inside Loosely based off the song Bubbly


**I'd like to note that I made this on my OTHER account. I decided to take it down and repost here so I don't want to here ANY crap about plagiarism.**

**I edited a little, but kept most of it the way to originally was.**

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai, SasuNaru, yaoi, I guess OOC Sasuke and Naruto, fluff, and horrible descriptions of characters.

Format:

"Normal Speech."

'Thoughts.'

The separation line is used to separate different scenarios.

* * *

_Bubbly_

* * *

Sasuke's onyx eyes observed the lush garden that lay in front of him. It was a rainy morning and the sweet scent of the garden tickled his nose, but it was not only the delightful aroma that led him to have his breakfast of onigiri outside on the wooden porch, but the view of it, as well.

So many colors blurred into each other; reds, blues, yellows, purples, and pinks would poke out of the slightly worn ground. Grasses and shrubs were abundant here and there. In one corner was a beautiful, blooming Sakura tree. The gentle sound of the rain did nothing to depreciate the gorgeous view but instead made it even more stunning.

Soft footsteps padded slowly to Sasuke's still body. He turned his head slightly and his breath was almost caught by the sight of his boyfriend's radiant sapphire eyes that twinkled with curiosity and amusement. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

The Uchiha smirked slightly, "Obviously eating," Hunger seemed to spark in the azure eyes as they stared longingly at the remaining food on the plate beside the Uchiha. It wasn't ramen, but it was definitely something Naruto would enjoy eating every once in a while.

Naruto's eyes widened when some onigiri was handed to him. He just stared at it while Sasuke quirked an eye brow, "You're apparently hungry, so here," The blond hesitated and looked away causing the Uchiha to roll his eyes. Suddenly, Naruto's lips were captured in a passionate kiss which caught the blond off guard before he kissed back with the same amount of ferocity. Through it, Naruto could feel something pass through Sasuke's lips into his mouth. He was forced to swallow it or else risking choking.

As sudden as the kiss started, it ended with Sasuke once again holding the onigiri in his hands. This time, Naruto took it and steadily ate it while leaning onto Sasuke's shoulder.

He, too, had his eyes transfixed on the peaceful garden before him. They both were deep in their thoughts as the rain's pleasant sound barely reached their ears.

Sasuke absently wrapped a protective arm around the smaller figure who glared at him in slight annoyance before leaning into the warmth the raven had to offer. Naruto sighed, feeling content.

The raven broke his gaze over the field and at Naruto's face. Feeling the pointed stare, the blond looked up to meet the Uchiha's relaxed stare. Heat rose into the blond's cheeks as the corners of Sasuke's lips twitched ever so slightly. Suddenly, a stray rain drop landed on Sauske's nose, causing him to crinkle his nose slightly. Naruto giggled at the action.

Naruto sat up and jumped on the mushy ground. The rain instantly made his dandelion hair fall flat onto his face, slightly irritating him when it got into his eyes. A small smile crept onto Sasuke's face as he joined Naruto in the rain.

The blond beamed and ran to Sasuke only to slip on the muddy ground. He closed his eyes in panic and stuck his arms out to break his fall. He didn't hit the ground as the Uchiha's arms lifted him up. On Sasuke's pale face was an amused smirk.

Naruto stuck his playfully tongue out Sasuke which made him shake his head. The two held each other for a few seconds before their lips met in a tender kiss. They broke a part some time later with both of them panting for breath.

"Let's go inside and change," Sasuke suggested. Naruto complied and the two walked back into the huge mansion of a house.

* * *

Onyx eyes stared in bewilderment at the view of the outside. 'It's still raining?' He asked himself. It was raining for the fourth day in a row. It wasn't that bad or strange, but it didn't happen often. Sasuke had just woken up, and he wondered if Naruto had, as well.

He looked back to see a small lump under the black blankets of his bed. Confused, he pulled up the blankets and entered the warm, dry cave that he had made. After a while he saw Naruto who appeared to be still asleep. Shaking his head, amused, Sasuke made a small opening to make sure they didn't suffocate or something before lying next to the blond.

The blond began to rouse and sleepily blinked up at Sasuke, giving a tired grin when he recognized who he was, "Ohayo, teme," The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled him into his chest. "Sleep."

At this, Naruto squirmed a little, "But that's what I've been doing!" He protested. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yes, because you were the one who decided to train until 2 in the morning," The blond was silent with the only action being exhausted azure eyes staring into triumphant onyx. Finally, Naruto sighed in relief of getting to sleep longer and closed his eyes. Sasuke enjoyed just doing this; watching the blond sleep. It was a peaceful and calming past time for him.

He hasn't been caught for the last three years he had done it and he'd be damned if he gets caught in the future. Staring down at Naruto, Sasuke smiled down into the blond's unruly locks. He loved just being here with Naruto after so many years of being denied of it.

The blond, feeling the smile, laughed a little before snuggling into the raven's clothed chest. Sasuke closed his eyes, following Naruto into a blissful slumber.

* * *

Naruto stood on the porch, somewhat glad that it stopped raining and somewhat sad about it, as well. He had gotten used to it over the last four days of rain. His curiosity of what Tsunade needed from Sasuke was more powerful than his other thoughts, though. I mean, it's not every day, one minute you're fast asleep under blankets with your boyfriend and the next three or so ANBU had practically pulled the sheets off and demanded for Sasuke to go see the Hokage before leaving in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was livid and went off on what the old hag could possibly want when they were having the week off. Sasuke had calmed him down soon enough and had promised to come back straight after the meeting was finished. This is why the blond now stood on the porch that was dripping wet, keeping a watch out for the raven.

Thinking about the Uchiha...made the blond blush slightly. It felt strange...being in...'love'. Such an odd concept that he was never properly introduced to. Sure there was that crush on Sakura that he had, but it turned out to be more of a sibling love. Being in this relationship with Sasuke not only scared him, but fascinated and excited him.

In the distance, blue eyes could spot the raven spikes that they had grown ever so used to. Beaming, Naruto ran up to meet Sasuke who responded with a small peck of the lips. "So...what did Baa-chan need?" Naruto asked. Sasuke could see the curiosity in Naruto's eyes sparkle. Biting his lip, he gave his answer.

The world seemed to stop.

"Nani? We were supposed to celebrate! You can't be gone for that long!" The bond shouted in hysterics. Sasuke merely held the blond as he pounded against the pale man's chest. It was not Tsunade who had told Sasuke, but Koharu and Homura, the village elders, that he had a recon mission that would take up to eight months. He was to leave the next day and would miss being with Naruto for not only his and the blond's birthdays, but their two-year anniversary as a couple.

When Naruto finally stopped, Sasuke grabbed his chin and pulled it up so the blond's eyes would meet his. "Don't worry, we'll find a way," The Uchiha assured.

* * *

The next day came slowly, and Naruto was grateful for that. Sasuke was running his hands through his hair comfortingly while it stormed outside. How the weather seemed to change so quickly and last as long as it did, the couple will never know. Naruto's eyelids fluttered open as the blond rubbed them.

Sasuke pulled the sleepy blond into his arms, wanting to make this moment last. He didn't want to leave his blond for so long, but he had to prove he was loyal to the village, and this mission was probably the one that would do it. Sighing, Naruto snuggled into the Uchiha's warm chest, tempted to fall asleep again.

The storm seemed to stop, and sun light poured through the window next to them. Both, onyx and blue, looked up at the same time. Outside was the garden with rain drops dripping from leaves, branches, grass, petals, and the porch. The sunlight bounced off of them repeatedly, making a small, dazzlingly rainbow. It was a mystifying view that belonged solely to them. It was theirs, and theirs alone. Naruto smiled at the thought as he leaned into Sasuke who responded to putting his head down on Naruto's. Blond and black locks mixed while doing so.

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto's nose, tickling and successfully getting a small laugh from the blond. Naruto pressed their foreheads together. Their lips were only millimeters from touching. They slowly closed the gap and the kiss began. As it got deeper, the light would intensify slightly until the view of their kiss seemed mystical, as well.

* * *

Naruto stifled the tears as he watched Sasuke leave, a promise to come back alive and in one piece was playfully shared. Sasuke had packed everything he would need the night before and was making his way to the entrance of the village. Before the sight of Konoha completely left his sight, Sasuke turned around with a small smile. 'I'll be back, dobe. I promise.'

* * *

The blond's head was leaning against the window. He wondered how it could rain on such a day? It was Sasuke's birthday and Naruto wondered where the Uchiha was. He had managed to find a way to communicate with Sasuke, but this would be the first time he would try. He doubted that it would work.

Smiling sadly, Naruto raised his right index finger that was coated by chakra that seemed to be of many colors. He began to write his message on the dry side of the window...

As Uchiha Sasuke stared out of his hotel window, he silently wondered what the blond could be doing. Suddenly, a colorful light began to shine on the lower right corner.

_Happy birthday, you bastard._

_I love you,_

_-Naruto_

Smirking, Sasuke began to write his message back to the blond...

* * *

The blond continued to stare at the window, hoping that his message had made it. Suddenly, like Sasuke, the lower left corner of the window began to shine many colors.

The blond smiled as a few of the tears he refused to shed a month ago made their way down his scarred cheeks.

_Arigotou, dobe._

_I love you, too._

_-Sasuke_

* * *

Yes, everyone. I think my writing style in this is SO much better than when I first came onto FFN.

Anyway, I hope my new fans and old fans alike enjoyed this and do what you do whether it be fav, follow, or review.

_**~Kitsune-Ohime-Sama~**_


End file.
